Penny Drops
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: Penny in the air… and the penny drops. Amy's finally got her Mr. Perfect.


**Penny Drops**

**Rating: **T (some swearing)

**Summary: **Penny in the air… and the penny drops. Amy's finally got her Mr. Perfect.

**Word Count: **873

**Notes: **I'm sorry, I had to. I got the entire beginning portion where they're talking in Amy's bedroom from a transcript of "Let's Kill Hitler" and I don't own any of it! Enjoy something different!

* * *

"You've got Mr. Perfect keeping you right." Melody said.

"He's not even real. Just a stupid dream when I was a kid." Amy replied, throwing her toy TARDIS at the girl lounging on her bed.

"No, I wasn't talking about him." Melody smirked looking at Rory.

"What, Rory?" Rory stopped in the doorway of Amy's room. _Shit!_ He thought, _she knows_. "How have I _got _Rory?" He exhaled and turned around to face the girls after a moment.

"Yeah, how's she got me?" Rory stuttered trying to keep his calm composure.

"He's not mine."

"No. No. I'm not hers."

"Oh come on. Seriously, it's got to be you two." Amy and Rory both looked at Melody questioning her words. "Oh cut to the song. It's getting boring."

"Nice thought, okay, but completely impossible." Amy smirked.

His eyebrows furrowed, but he went along with what Amy was saying "Yeah, impossible."

"I mean I'd love to. He's gorgeous." Amy slung her arm around Rory's shoulder. "He's my favourite guy. But he's, you know."

"A friend." Rory said politely.

"Gay." Amy said confidently.

Rory looked at her in disbelief. "I'm not gay."

"Yes you are."

"No. No, I'm not." His heart pounded. _Does she seriously think I'm gay?_

"Course you are. Don't be stupid. In the whole time I've known you, when have you ever shown any interest in a _girl_?"

"Penny in the air." Melody smiled.

"I mean, I've known you for what, ten years? I've seen you practically every day. Name one girl you've paid the slightest bit of attention to." Amy was sure she was right.

Rory looked at her with wide eyes, heart pounding, before fleeing the room and rushing to the front door. _She knows. Shit she knows. She wasn't supposed to know!_

Melody giggled at her two oblivious friends. _Finally_ she thought.

"Oh my god, Rory!" Amy said to Melody running after him.

"And the penny drops." Melody giggled, but Amy couldn't hear her. She was rushing down the stairs after Rory.

"Rory, come back!" She yelled after him, eyebrows furrowed and wide eyed. "Wait!"

Rory was just outside the front door when he stopped running. He watched Amy barrel down the last few steps and through the door to catch up with him. _Just play it cool. Say you have to go._

"I'm on earlies tomorrow, Amy. I should go."

"Just hold on stupid face." She grabbed his shoulder as he turned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Amy doubted herself. Maybe he really did just need to go. Maybe Mels was just fooling them, again.

"Look, I've got to get—"

"Rory, please. Have you been… paying attention to me?"

Rory sighed. He was raising a mental white flag; he had given up. "Yes. Go ahead. Laugh at me all you like."

"How long?"

"I dunno, primary school? Do we have to do this?"

"Just… hold on a sec! Really since primary school?" Amy grinned.

"Well, Mels kinda put the bug in my ear when we were kids that maybe you liked me, so I tried to play it cool."

"You? When do you ever play it cool?" Amy raised her eyebrows pointedly and giggled.

"It's getting late." Rory sighed.

"That's it then? You're not gonna say anything?"

"What is there to say, Amy? You know, and I feel like an idiot. Story over."

"No, story _not_ over. What do _you_ want? Take a chance." Amy prompted him.

"Well I _want_ to take you to dinner, and call you my girlfriend, and kiss you before I tell you about my day when I get home from a long shift."

"Okay." She said with a smile.

"But that'll _never_ happen because you're waiting on your Raggedy Man with his blue box…"

"Okay."

"…and I'll never be your Doctor, I'll just be Rory the nurse."

"Rory!" Amy yelled, catching his attention finally. "_Okay_."

"Okay _what_? I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

Amy grinned "Oh, come here stupid!" She took his face between her hands, and kissed him full on the mouth. Rory's eyes were wide with shock. When he realized what was happening, he closed them and lost himself in the kiss. It was everything he had ever hoped for and more. He took hold of her waist, and brought her closer, deepening the kiss on her front walkway.

He was the first to break away from the kiss. Smiling, he touched his forehead to hers. "Wow, um, what was that for?"

"Partially to shut you up, but mostly me telling you that I love you." Amy said nonchalantly.

"You love me?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, well I just said it!"

He chuckled. "I love you too. Oh god, we owe Mels so much, don't we."

"Yeah, she's never gonna let us live this down. Now scurry on home, you're on earlies tomorrow."

He kissed her again, lighter than the first time, then head on his way home.

Amy walked back into her house, shut the door and immediately started giggling happily.

"So it finally happened did it?" Melody said from the top of the stairs. Amy ran to her and hugged her tight.

_My parents were so blind. _She thought, hugging her dear old mum closer.


End file.
